De Lobos y Dragones
by Santiago.Mayor
Summary: El pajarito está en su hogar, las heridas de la anterior guerra contra los Otros aún no se curan cuando ya está por comenzar una nueva, esta vez el Norte se juega de nuevo su independencia. Aunque no será fácil; los dragones no renuncian fácilmente a sus objetivos.
1. Reina en el Norte

A pesar de la gruesa ropa de lana, los guantes y las botas de piel sentía el frío punzante, como arañazos helados que la mecían y la lastimaban, el viento le revolvía el pelo, le ceñía el vestido al cuerpo y jugaba con su capa de forma descontrolada. Era demasiado frio, incluso si fuese finales del verano o comienzos del otoño, ahora en plena primavera; este clima le parecía aún más extraño.

Pero lejos de incomodarla el frío le gustaba, al fin y al cabo estaban en el Norte y era apenas obvio que después del terrible invierno que recién terminaba la temperatura variara estrepitosamente de vez en cuando. Para ella esta sorpresiva ola de frío era una señal de que el Norte protegería a los suyos.

Desde la Torre Rota podía ver las columnas de humo que se elevaban desde el campamento enemigo, eran muchísimas, subían, como serpientes transparentes hacía el cielo y allá, en lo alto, se fundían entre sí para seguir subiendo, las contemplo en silencio, congelada del frío y ajena el propio ajetreo y estrepito de su propio asentamiento, de repente le pareció distinguir una figura gigantesca, feroz y en posición amenazante que desplegaba sus alas hacía ella.

El susto le hizo emitir un sonido agudo, se sintió de nuevo, pequeña, estúpida, frágil, no era para menos pues hace varios años cuando había visto a esas criaturas ayudar a defender el reino, le parecieron terribles, invencibles, aunque uno de ellos había caído en batalla, con su extraño esposo enano.

Cuántas cosas inexplicables habían ocurrido entonces: al comienzo y durante gran parte de aquella temporada de muerte y destrucción permaneció horrorizada, oculta y bajo el amparo y antojo de otros, hasta que finalmente se canso de sí misma, de La dulce e ilusa niña que fue, con la que todos jugaron , a la que todos lastimaron y manipularon, hasta que descubrieron que era una hija del Norte también, hecha de hielo, una loba que les enseño los dientes cuando menos se lo esperaban y tomo lo que era suyo, lo que era de su familia.

Todos habían hecho lo que era necesario para frenar el infierno que se cernía sobre los siete reinos, más aun el Norte que había pagado un altísimo precio de sangre por la victoria de los vivos, por supuesto que era consciente de que su ahora enemiga también había sido fundamental para detenerlos, pero estaba claro que el norte no se arrodillaría de nuevo, jamás.

El pensamiento le llego de pronto y la hizo reír en voz alta, a fin de cuentas eran estos pocos momentos de soledad que se permitía de vez en cuando eran los que más le gustaban y divertían, en medio de tanta amenaza y guerra que había reaparecido tan de repente, que Sansa supo que esta nunca desaparece del todo, pero allí estaba: un pajarito con aires de lobo que se enfrentaría a un dragón.

¿Cómo no reír ante aquella imagen?


	2. Fuego y Sangre

Estaba muy cerca a una de las grandes fogatas que calentaban e iluminaban el inmenso campamento, sentía sus mejillas demasiado calientes, pero al fin y al cabo ella había emergido del fuego junto con sus hijos, y aquel inesperado frío del norte los había tomado casi por sorpresa, vio a muchos de sus soldados junto a las demás hogueras, muy cerca entre sí, algunos incluso tiritando, no tienen idea pensó, no saben lo que es el verdadero frío en una larguísima noche. La espera la impacientaba cada vez más y de repente sintió unas incontrolables ganas de montar sobre Drogon y arrasar Invernalia por completo, sentirse de nuevo poderosa, invencible, libre.

Era casi seguro que Drogon y Viserion reducirían aquel viejo castillo a un montón de cenizas humeantes, fantaseo con el aire frío golpeándole las mejillas, el lomo caliente del dragón debajo suyo, el fuego rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche, pero sobre todo se imaginó a aquella norteña irreverente en llamas, corriendo desesperada, mientras su carne se quemaba, sus cabellos rojizos desaparecían y aquellos ojos azules se derretían sobre aquella cara simple y triste que muchos osaban calificar como más hermosa que la suya.

Sonrió ante la imagen en su mente, pero de repente pensó en todos los demás inocentes que morirían también por el orgullo de una patética estirpe. Medio Norte se encontraba tras las murallas de Invernalia, como si unas viejas y ya quemadas murallas y una estúpida jovencita que ni siquiera podría sostener una espada los protegerían de la furia de Daenerys de la Tormenta. Menudos desagradecidos; era ella quién los había protegido con su ejército, sus dragones; incluso había perdido a uno de sus hijos por detener a los Otros: la imagen de las miles de esas criaturas que se abalanzaron sobre su pobre Rhaegal y su pequeño pariente recién descubierto, sin que ella desde arriba, sobre Drogón, pudiera hacer algo. El recuerdo aún le impedía dormir algunas noches.

Había oído lo que se murmuraba dentro de sus propias filas, que la reina dragón se había transformado, se estaba volviendo desconfiada, violenta… No tenían la menor idea de lo que era conquistar un reino, hacerse a sí misma desde cero, construir su propio imperio, mantener unido a su ejército, recuperar lo que le correspondía por derecho, aquello que los usurpadores le habían arrebatado a su familia.

Ya no era más aquella chiquilla que pensaba en todos antes que en sus propias metas, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a embarcar sus tropas hacía su hogar, pero entonces no había encontrado a un continente que se rendiría a sus pies, a los de su legitima reina, por el contrario, se había topado con que los siete infiernos se estaban tomando Westeros, además de un sobrino inesperado que la llevo a un obligado e improvisado matrimonio, que no los había hecho felices, menos a su esposo, sujeto al poder de su esposa, tía y reina.

Lucho y ganó, ella sola, ya había recuperado casi todo su reino, sólo el Norte osaba rebelarse ante ella, en el Valle y en las Tierras de los Ríos, había quienes simpatizaban con la endeble loba y su causa, pero ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de ellos, tan pronto como sus dragones se hastiaran de carne norteña.

No se sorprendió con sus deseos, al fin y al cabo, ella era la reina, el último dragón Targaryen, invencible. Muchos murmuraban que cada vez se parecía más a su padre, y ella no se avergonzaba, estaba segura de que todo lo que él hizo lo hizo por el reino, pero a diferencia de él, ella no permitiría traiciones, no permitiría burlas, sería respetada, temida.

Estaba a muy poco de reconquistar lo suyo, unir de nuevo el reino bajo el poder de los Targaryen, es verdad que al irse del Norte tras la batalla contra los Otros lo había dejado a merced de la avariciosa loba: " _Sansa Stark_ ", le producía asco pronunciar su nombre, la había traicionado. ¿Quién se creía aquella patética niña que había durado gran parte de su vida asustada y escondida para enfrentarse a Daenerys Targaryen? Se le cruzó por la mente que quizá no eran tan distintas, pero aquello casi la hizo reír, ella no tenía comparación, nunca la tendría.

Recuperaría lo que le correspondía, la certeza la hizo sonreír mientras miraba el cielo y se veía a sí misma reconquistando aquellas tierras: " _Lo haré a Fuego y Sangre, tú pondrás lo segundo Sansa Stark"_

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, es el primer FanFiction que escribo y creo que aún no lo hago bien. La idea es divertirse y pasar un poco el rato. Agradecería sus reviews. ( :_**


End file.
